Cry tears over you
by youarethelight
Summary: Hermione send Ron a letter confessing her true feelings. But why is Ron miserable? ... One Shot. Ron x Hermione.


**A/N: I came up with this idea in about 5 minutes! :-) The italics (apart from the letter) are in Hermione's Pov and the bold is in Ron's! It's a songfic to a song I just randomly made up!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? ... NO!!! Hope that cleared _that _up!**

* * *

__

_Dear Ron,_

_I know I shouldn't write this in a letter, but it's the only way I can express my feelings. We've gone through so much, haven't we? We've just graduated from Hogwarts, Voldermort (Please say you are able to say his name now) is gone. Harry and Ginny are getting married once she graduates! But me and you ... we're still at the same points. Still arguing every five seconds, still unable to admit how we really feel._

_Ron ... I know you feel something for me that is beyond friendship, I can see it in your eyes. The way you'd always get jealous over Viktor, the way you'd look at me, the way you'd blush over me. And when I realized how you felt I was so happy, because I feel exactly the same way, Ron._

_I love you, Ron. Have done for a long time now. At first when I realized it I was scared ... I mean, we're always at each others throats and not to mention we're best friends! Well, the reason I never told you how I felt was because of that. I wondered what it could do to our friendship ... if we got together and we had a fight, broke up ... would we still be best friends? But now, I just have to tell you Ron because I want give it a try, my love for you is so strong it keeps me awake at night._

_Please will you give us a try? Tell me that you love me too._

_I'll be waiting for you when you get home._

_Love Hermione._

Ron clutched the letter to his heart and opened the door to the apartment he, Harry and Hermione shared. He noticed Hermione was sat upright, waiting for him.

'Hi,' she said breathlessly.

'Hi,' he replied.

'How was your day?'

'Alright,' Ron said.

'You got my letter, then?' Hermione asked him.

'Yeah.'

****

**You sent me that letter,**

**Smudged with all those tears you cried.**

**Letter filled with you feelings,**

**Meant for the one you really love.**

'Is this - _real_?'

Hermione nodded and stood up from the armchair she was placed in. 'How do you ... feel, about that?'

'I can't understand it ... why do you love me?'

****

**Why, do you feel that way?**

**Why, can't you tell me to my face?**

**Why, did you fall in love with me?**

**I can't understand,**

**How you can love this type of man –**

**The nothing – the nobody – the sidekick.**

****

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked him.

'How can you love _me_? I'm only the sidekick after all.'

__

_Don't you realize, that behind those bright blue eyes,_

_There's a hero trying to escape?_

_It's already shinning through,_

_If only you'd have faith in yourself._

__

'Does that matter?' Hermione asked him.

'Yes ... because I don't want you to be in love with a nobody.'

'Ron –'

'Why did you really send me that letter, Hermione?'

__

_I sent you that letter, so you'd know,_

_How I feel for you deep inside._

__

'You know why, Ron. Why are you making this hard for me?' Hermione yelled, tears spilling from her cinnamon eyes. 'All I want to know is ... do you love me?'

__

_So I _

_Cry tears over you._

_Wondering if you love me too,_

_Wondering if we could ever be._

_Tears are spilling down,_

_Down my cheeks, down to the ground,_

_Are you crying over me, like I'm over you?_

__

'I don't want to say,' Ron said.

'Why?'

''Cause you don't deserve me.'

****

**You need someone who you can trust, provide for you, won't lie to you.**

**Do, you really think I could be that man?**

**If you choose me, I know, you wouldn't be happy.**

**You need someone who's rich, handsome and can give you everything you wish.**

**Not someone's who ugly and poor.**

**Believe me, if you choose me, we'd be living on some cold damp floor.**

****

'Ron, you are being so ridiculous,' exclaimed Hermione, throwing her arms into the air.

'No I am not, Hermione. I'm being logical.'

'When have you ever been logical?' Hermione asked, one eyebrow raised.

'Since two minutes ago,' Ron stated.

'Ron ... do you love me or not?'

'Hermione –'

'Just tell me!'

'Yes, I do.'

****

**So I **

**Cry tears over you.**

**Even though, I'll always love you.**

**I know I'll never be, good enough for you.**

****

'Then why -?'

'Because I'm poor!!' Ron shouted.

Hermione resisted the urge to snort.

__

_Honestly!_

_Don't you see?_

_I couldn't care less about you being poor!_

_I want to be with you, forever be with you._

_Grow old with you, have kids with you._

_Even if we have to live on some cold damp floor._

__

'I love you. Shouldn't that be enough?'

'But –'

'Just shut up and kiss me!'

'Hermione, I'm warning you!'

'No, _I'm warning you_ ... _go on then_ ... **Ron!** ... oh sod it!'

She leaned forwards and kissed Ron, whilst looking quite taken aback, he started to kiss her back.

Ron pulled away after a minute and murmured like a goldfish, 'Hermione –'

She pressed her hand to his mouth. 'Don't speak.'

He removed her hand from his mouth and said, 'I just don't want you to be miserable.'

Hermione laughed. 'I'd be more miserable without you.'

_****_

_**So we **_

**_Cry tears over each other._**

_**Knowing we're going to be happy together.**_

_**It's us to the end.**_

_**No going back for us love blinded Fools.**_

**__**


End file.
